Wooster Street Romance
by Foolsumflesh08
Summary: Based off of the show NY Ink,a new girl joins the crew and leaving her L.A. home behind. In hopes to thrive in her career as a tattoo artists and hopefully find a special someone to love. She'll soon finder herself caught in tight and awkward situations.
1. Chapter 1

Wooster Street Romance

I was sitting alone in a lightly lit room with soft sounds of rock melodies playing in the background. My thoughts were swimming with constant anxieties, since I would soon stare my future right in the face. Nonetheless, I've just become a resident of a strange and yet appealing place that everyone with big dreams usually migrates to. Yes. New York City to be exact and I've always wanted to come here ever since I was a little girl. The opportunity came along with I finally finished my apprenticeship back west. Don't get me wrong I miss the hustle and bustle of L.A. but I was really getting tired of the glamour, by which brought in more fake boobs and noobs. If that makes any sense what so ever. Like I said, I'm still waiting around this new tattoo shop that opened up just a few weeks ago. Apparently the guy that owns it is some big hot shot from back in Miami. All I know is that I've never heard of the guy but my mentor spoke quite highly of him and knew I'd actually have a career by working under him. Well….that came out wrong. But I digress, I wish he'd hurry up so I can go home. If I can ever remember how to get there. I swear to god, I have to take the subway at least 3 different times just to get to my side of town then a cab a few blocks passed the Brooklyn Bridge. Its already passed midnight, my eyes can barely stay awake. Guess my anxiety wasn't as bad afterall. At this point I could care less if he decides to hire me. Just as I was about to slip into a brief catatonic state, my mind snapped back from the Twilight Zone as footsteps were heading up from the office downstairs. Suddenly I was face to face with the man who was holding my future in his hands. Believe it or not, I was a bit taken back by his appearance. I know this is a tattoo shop in all, and people who are in the business tend to have quite a few. But this guy looked like he'd stepped right out of one of those hardcore biker bars in downtown L.A. or something. First of all he was tall, built, and did I mention balled. I just had to laugh; in my mind of course otherwise he'd bitch slap me right out of the front door. Anyway, back to his to what seemed like hundreds of tattoos was covering both arms. Top shoulder to the end of his wrists, then some sort of Japanese Buddha or possibly Samurai on his neck. Oh well I couldn't really tell. Then I'm sure he had more under his clothes, in which I probably won't see unless he hires me. Once his mouth opened I was in a complete daze, I think this is the part where you're supposed to pay attention. Since it was an interview. "Well, after takin' a look at you work. I don't see a reason why I shouldn't hire you. Looks like you've got some talent and a lot of potential."

All I did was stare and I think nod a few times but I was back in lala land. "Also, I haven't come across work like this before and I think you'd make a great asset to the shop. So…if you're interested I'd be more than happy to hire you." He then gently closed my portfolio and handed it back to me with a slight smile, I couldn't help but smile back and nod. "I really don't know what to say, I guess I wasn't expecting you to hire me on the spot like that. But if you're willing to give me a chance I can't say no. And if it's consolation, I never turn down a challenge." With that said, the look on his face said it all. I was in, and I couldn't wait to leave my mark on one of the greatest cities in the world. This man with a tough exterior was now going to take me under his wing and accept me as one of his own. There was no way I could mess this up. Just after our slight conversation things became a bit awkward since things became very silent very fast. So he just placed one hand on his waist clearing his throat slightly. "Well, we can get things going tomorrow more so you can get acquainted with everything and everyone. Then save any paperwork last." I just nodded in response then quickly retaliated by bringing up an important point. "Alright, that works. But is there a certain time you want me here? I mean, I don't want to show up too early or late. I'm a very punctual person and if I don't have an exact time I get all crazy and paranoid." To prove how anal I was about time management I quickly pulled out my cellphone and glanced at the clock. Biting my lip nervously I didn't notice him slipping my phone out of my hand and quickly programed his number in. "Just text me and say who it is. You'll be getting an early phone call from me. So I hope you sleep with your phone." He smirked and handed it back then walked over to the coat rack near the front door and gathered his things. I just stood there and stared at my phone, only a guy like that would put himself at the top of my contacts list and in all capital letters too. It read 'AMI JAMES.' Making small talk as he slipped his jacket on and proceeded to ask various questions like a concerned parent. "You just moved into the city right? Where do you live? I hope it's not too far from the shop. It can be dangerous around here at night." His concerns made me blush a bit so I did what every girl could do, be cool. "Two weeks ago and across the Brooklyn Bridge near those new complexes being built. And it's not that far, just 45 minutes." To show my confidence I just smiled then slide my portfolio into my shoulder bag. "And besides, I know how to carry my own. I do what every girl in a big city like this does. Carry cans of mace around." I slightly pulled out a small can and giggled, he just shook his head and smiled. "Well, I just hope I'm not around when you're tempted to use that. I've spent years in the army and have been gassed with all sorts of things. But quite frankly there's nothing scarier than a woman carrying mace." At his snide remark I just rolled my eyes then slipped my gloves on then proceeded to head out the door. But before I could open it for myself, there Ami was. Being a complete gentlemen. I was a bit shocked because you'd never think a guy like that would have a sensitive side. "Oh, thank you." He smiled and chuckled. "I'm just doing whatever I can to not get maced on accident or on purpose." What a smart ass, well I can be one too. As we both headed down the street I managed to give him a slight shove; but before I could even move he'd grabbed me and put me in a hold. "Hey! Hey! That's not fair. All I did was shove you"

I squirmed and tried freeing myself from his tight grasp. All he did was laugh, however; he did finally let me go. My hair was all disheveled and frizzy. "You know, for a little chicken wing, you're sure full of spunk." Ami then grabbed a set of keys from his pocket getting ready to head to the parking lot across the street. "It's a defense mechanism I learned growing up. Hasn't failed me yet." I slightly dropped my gaze watching my shoes biting my lip, before venturing towards the lot he stopped and gestured me over as I glanced back up. "What?" I was a bit confused and wasn't sure what he was implying. "As your boss I think it's important that I ensure your safety. Now I'm not going to let you walk home or take the subway alone. New York isn't exactly Pleasantville U.S.A. now come on. I'd like to get home at a decent time too." Right then and there I was in complete shock. I didn't think he was being serious, so I just went along with it and followed him to the parking lot. I glanced around to see what kind of ride he had to offer. Well….first off I didn't see a single car, all that sat in the middle of the lot was a motorcycle. Basically, it was one of those really nice decked out ones that if a biker even caught you looking at he'd have your head. "Whoa! Whoa! I am not getting on that. At this point I'd rather risk taking my way home thank you." I stepped back and about had a heart attack. It's not like I was dissing his ride or anything, but they're dangerous and I was afraid of possibly introducing my flesh to the pavement if something were to go horribly wrong. Ami just sighed shaking his head. "I swear all you girls are the same, you say we look good on these things but you won't go on it." He teased to lighten the mood, but unfortunately it wasn't working. "Can't you drive a car like the rest of the world?" He shrugged my comment off and got onto the massive machine before me. "Times running out. You have three seconds to decide if you want a ride home." But before I could get a word out of my mouth he started it up, just the rumbling of the motor got my adrenaline going. As he slide the kick stand up and switched gears, I practically jumped on and clung to him for dear life. "If I die, it's all your fault!" As a response he just laughed, before I knew it we were off down the street.

I wasn't sure how fast we were going or where because my face was pressed against his back so tight I could barely breathe. For a second there it felt as if my life had just flashed before my eyes. Things that go very fast such as motorcycles scare the crap out of me! But you and I both know if I hadn't went along with it I'd be walking my ass home and possibly get shot in the process by a masked assailant. "So how much long until we reach your place, I'm just about to cross the Brooklyn Bridge." His voice trying to tower over the loud roars of the motorcycles engine. "Say what?" I could barely hear him from all the noise, so he ended up shouting which caused me to practically jump off the bike. Oh yeah, I heard him that time, so I did my best to shout over the noises as well. At this point I just gestured to the next block we approached. Finally, as Ami pulled up to my street I slowly climbed off trembling from head to toe. I'd never been so shaken in my life, grasping onto my shoulder back and digging around for my keys he leaned back slightly then rested his forearms on the handle bars. "How do you expect to work at my shop when something as small as riding on a motorcycle scares you? We're a tough crew who don't work well with pansies." He smirked then zipped his jacket up a bit more, I offered my gratitude by a simple and well thought out gesture. I could tell by the look on his face that he wasn't dealing with some scared little girl after all. "Well you better get home before your mother worries." Giving my little smartass remark as I headed towards the front door of my building then waved goodbye. Before I could turn around to see him he was speeding down the street almost out of sight. By the time I got up to my apartment I threw down my bag, grabbed my phone and headed straight for my bedroom where my little lovey was waiting for me. I love Boxers, ever since I was little. So once I moved to town I thought I'd get myself a reliable companion and what better way to get one, than visiting the local animal shelter. She's my baby girl and her name is Leah, a brindle colored Boxer whom I love more than life itself. Once I was in bed finally passing out I felt my phone vibrate under my pillow, I quickly grabbed it and saw I'd gotten a text from Ami that read, "See U 9 am sharp. Sleep tight chicken wing ;)"

Once I'd finally arrived at the shop the next morning I saw Ami pacing around looking completely pissed off and ready to punch a wall. As I stepped in and attempted to remove my shoulder bag and coat there was a loud bang. The floor manager Jessica, a pin up looking, tattooed covered girl in her thirties practically jumped out of her skin from behind the front desk. There were shattered pieces of cellphone on the floor after Ami slammed it against the wall as hard as he could. After that he began swearing up a storm "That mother fucker! I'll break his fuckin' neck when his ass gets here. And I'll show him whose fuckin' boss around here!" The rest of the crew just stood where they were and watched him head down to his office, slamming the door and still swearing. "I swear to god that man has got man PMS or something. He bitches more than any girl." Ah yes, our very open and very opinionated gay assistant floor manager Robear, whom was also covered in tattoos. However, he was very neatly groomed and wore nicer clothes then all of us put together. He surely enjoyed any type of drama that occurred at the shop, sometimes he even provoked it, but this time he managed to keep gibber gabbering to Jessica as Tim Hendrix, Ami's right hand man walked up to introduce himself. He was definitely the most laid back guy I've ever met. Now this was one dude who did not get involved in any drama what so ever. Tim's more of the peacemaker around here. So after a few minutes he went down to check on Ami and to find out why he just blew up. "You still feel like you wanna work here?" I glanced over as a somewhat shore Latin guy with tattoos all over his face and head smirked, his voice was soft and calm with a little L.A. slang to it. He was really laid back and cool just like Tim, he didn't like confrontations either. His name is Tommy Montoya, and is one of the most 'hood' famous tattoo artists back home. "Well, I kind of don't have a choice now. I came all this way and I really need a job. I'm willing to give it a shot just as long as Ami doesn't decide to chuck me at the wall like he did his phone."

I felt so stupid saying that, why did I say that? I hope Ami didn't hear that. I just let out a slight nervous laugh then walked up to the front desk where Jessica and Robear were gossiping about the situation. "Looks like you're stuck with us for now until he cools down and decides to get you started." Jessica smiled and gave me a breif background of the shop and the rest of the crew whom wasn't present yet. There was another girl tattoo artist who worked there as well, she goes by Megan Massacre. I'm pretty sure it was just a pen name or something because I highly doubt anyone had that last name, but these days you never really know. My god, it seemed like hours had gone by before Ami decided to join the living. I heard him and Tim heading back up the stairs; however he did still sound pissed so I was afraid to even bring up anything. For that matter, I was ready to get fired or just go home. Men like that usually have very short tempers and extremely short fuses, anything could sent them off like TNT. "I swear to god, when I see Chris walk through that fuckin' door he's outta here." Tim stood by his side whispering things to keep him calm, patting his shoulder. "Don't waste your time on him Ami, he obviously doesn't care about working here. No need to sweat over his stupid shit. He's never going to change man. Just chill. We've got a new girl to break in. If she's as good as you say, we won't need Chris or his negativity around here." Tim smiled hoping to turn his mood around. Ami just nodded then rubbed the back of his neck letting out a deep sigh, "Alright, alright…but if he comes around just send him home. I don't want to see his face." He looked my way then beckoned me over, for a second I felt as if I was glued down to the floor. I couldn't move an inch until Tommy gave me a small nudge giggling. "No need to worry, he's more bark than bite. Unless you really piss him off, this ain't nothin' chika. Just get over there." On the other hand, running out of the shop seemed to be a more logical answer, Ami was like a pitbull ready to rip someone's ass off. The nice guy I met last night was clearly gone, his tough exterior had taken over. I figured he had an off and on stage persona like performers, it was his shop after all. There was no way he could show any sign of weakness if he wanted this place on top. "Billy, get her station ready over by Megan's so I can get her goin'." While we waited as his apprentice prepared my things while we sat at his area. Just going through the basics and what he expected from me and as well as everyone else here. "If you have any problems just come to me, but if I'm not around or busy you can always ask anyone here.

Especially Tim, he knows how I like things run." After a good half hour I was on my own organizing my station, setting up my different shades of ink in the orders I'd been used to back home. Testing out the tattoo machine my mentor had given me before I moved out here. Before I knew it, my first client walked in through the door. Ami made sure that Jessica got me working right away, there wasn't going to be a few days wait like there usually is when new artists join a shop. I needed to prove and show him I deserve to be here as much as anyone else. I thought it was a bit ironic that my first client wanted the most elaborate, large, and hard tattoo going across her back. Great…I'm surrounded by all these new people just waiting for me to mess up and go home. It's not like I don't know what the hell I'm doing, I just feel intimidated by people I'm not comfortable with yet. Its understandable right? Ami had made a few rounds while I worked on my client, I was afraid to even breathe whenever he came by. I didn't want to make a single mistake or show any signs of weakness. Two hours had finally gone by, I was sore and from constantly sitting and maneuvering around in my chair while trying to finish; but I was done and simple pleased with my work. I made sure this Chinese dragon had the precise detail the girl had asked for, adding in my own style.

The colors popped out like a 3-D comic, he was lookin' mighty fierce. Before I could clean her up and slap on some cellophane over the fresh tattoo, Ami came over with a camera snapping a few shots. "We document all the tattoos that walk outta here then make a portfolio for the customers to look over." I just smiled and nodded then proceeded to slip my gloves off then toss them into the trash before changing the needle on my tattoo machine. Nonetheless, I didn't notice Tommy and Tim gesturing to one another, putting on some show behind Ami's back. I wasn't sure if they knew something I didn't because once he turned around their faces were hysterical. "What the hell are you two clowns doin'? Get back to work before I'll give you somethin' to joke about, like losin' your jobs." He smirked then handed the camera to Jessica and headed over to his chair getting ready for one of his clients to show up. Robear was sweeping the floor when the guy Ami had been waiting for showed up. Chris Torres, the shop's asshole. A sudden silence swept across the entire shop, Tommy dropped his gaze and worked on some sketches while Tim prepared himself to stop Ami from doing something stupid. Robear of course was hoping for some drama to unravel. "So boss..what's the problem? I heard you've been talkin' some shit while I've been gone." Just then Ami stood up from his chair so fast it felt like a double take, his fists clenched so hard the veins in his hands popped more than normal. I could see his blood was boiling because the color of his face changed into three shades of red. It only took less than three seconds before they both started going at it, shit had definitely hit the fan. Chris shoved Ami a few times while getting up in his face, but that didn't last long when Ami grabbed him by his shirt as they both were caught up in this moment to come up on top. It was like watching two wolves fighting for seniority. Ami of course was the alpha male fighting to keep his title while Chris was some wannabe who was nothing but all bark. The fight happened so fast Tim wasn't able to get them broken apart until Tommy and Billy finally stepped in holding them back from each other. "Knock it off! And cool it" Ami's glare never left Chris's, and vice versa, his chest was heaving with his nostrils flared. Chris pushed Tommy away then stormed out of the shop throwing in a "FUCK THIS!" and "FUCK THAT!" Just by the look on Ami's face I knew he was fed up with all of this constant drama that Chris was bringing in. But as a new member to the shop there was nothing I could do to help resolve the problem. I wanted to be there for him and be a team player, yet it's going to take a long time for any of them to warm up to me and me to them.

A few months had gone by since Ami and the rest of the crew had taken me under their wing. Business was actually picking up, and we had more clients than any other shop in the city. And best of all, Ami was actually very happy, it seemed like nothing could piss him off. Not even Chris; since he promised to hook Ami up with more clients from his part of the city. However, that all fell short after their huge fight in the shop a while ago. Oh well, that was all in the past and everyone was on cloud nine, nothing could ruin the positive vibes of Wooster Street. Anyway, I thought it was a bit strange that I kept on getting random texts throughout the day. I knew it wasn't anyone from the shop because I had all of their numbers programed into my phone. Unless one of them was playing a really mean trick on me; furthermore, I knew it was a guy because it was just obvious and some of the things said in the texts were just really bad pick up lines. Like, here's an example, "Hey, kitten. How about spending some of your nine lives with me?" I swear, however this was I was going to find out and give them some pick up lines of my own. Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I can be treated like a piece of meat or property. Personally, I enjoy flattery not disgust. I'm not one of those girls who'd jump into a guy's pants or let him get into mine. Well, I'm going to be completely honest, there is one guy I'm really interested in but I know it'll never happen. I'm sure he already has a girlfriend or married. He's definitely way, way out of my league anyway…so it's not even worth getting up the courage to ask. Can you guess who it is? Well I'm not telling, you'd have to figure it out on your own.

Sitting alone at my station while everyone else was getting ready to go home, I decided to stay behind and finish up some sketches that some clients had asked me to do for them. The rain was coming down pretty hard, it didn't bother me because I love, love, love rain. It's so calming and peaceful. But that's beside the point, anyway I had my ipod in to help block out any distractions while I worked on these sketches, since earlier Tommy and Robear were fooling around causing trouble in the shop. One of them kept stealing my things, so I spent most of the day trying to keep those thieves from doing it again. Not hearing Ami coming up from his office downstairs, like I said, I thought I was alone. But turns out he stayed behind working on in voices and the bills that were due this month. My back was facing away from him as I sat up at the sketching tables, lightly tapping my pencil against the table just minding my own business. Then suddenly Ami crept up and scared the shit out of me! He quickly pulled one of my ear buds out and yelled "Boo!" With that said, I was on the floor faster than a drunken sailor curled up in the fetal position freaking out while Ami's laughing his ass off. "Oh my god! I've never seen anyone duck for cover like that. You are just too easy to scare." He kept laughing and laughing until slowly helping me up off the floor.

I was in so much shock I didn't know how to react, so I just brushed it off. "ha ha ha..yeah, that's me. I'm a big ol' scaredy cat." I'm sure he could tell in my tone of voice that I was hiding something, his laugh ceased then cleared his throat. "Sorry, I didn't mean to do that. But the opportunity was there for the taking. Hope you can forgive me." He smiled sheepishly then held his hand out to me in apology, I had a hard time being mad so I shook his hand gently. "Its ok, I probably would've done the same thing if I was in your position." I quickly changed the subject, "I was wondering if I can stay here a bit longer and finish my sketches. I'd be more motivated to get them done here than at home. I'm almost done anyway. If you're leaving soon I could lock up and slip the keys in the mailbox." Only a half hour away from midnight I was wondering if he would let me stay. Ami's usually really iffy about letting us stay because he was afraid someone might screw him over and steal. "I wasn't planning on going home just yet, but you can stay and finish up whatever you have left. But after what Chris did I still don't trust letting anyone stay. Not that I don't trust you, I just can't take that chance." I nodded thanking him, "It'll just be a few more minutes, there's just some detail I'm having trouble with." He glanced down over my shoulder at the sketch then grabbed a pencil from the box and pulled over a stool so he could sit down beside me. " I've never drawn foo dogs before and the last thing I want to do is mess them up. This guy was dead set on what he wanted so I've been working on it for the past two hours…" I went into a bit more detail so he knew where I was going with the drawing; but, next thing I knew Ami had taken my sketch and filled in the blanks for me. On the other hand, I didn't really feel comfortable someone finishing up my sketch for me, because of all the work I'd already put it felt like it was a waste. But Ami was an exception he obviously didn't want me fucking up a client's tattoo. "You're lucky that I have a lot of experience drawing these foo dogs." He smiled then handed the sketch back over to me. "Well hopefully the guy likes it. I've done enough to know how people would want it." I thanked him over and over as I put the sketch into a folder before I walked over to my station and slid it into my drawer. When everything was put away and in the right place, Ami was over by the coatrack getting his jacket on then bag over his shoulder.

Suddenly his phone beeped a few times, looks as though he got a new one from the last one he threw against the wall. It must've been a texted because once he took it out of his pocket he smiled giving a quick response then put it back into his pocket. As I got my jacket on, it looked like he was nervously swaying from left to right, clearing his throat. "Do you have anything planned besides going home right now?" Hmmm, this was odd. Something was definitely up if Ami was asking me something of this degree, so I just went with it. "No, not really. Why?" His cellphone beeped again, he just slid his hand down to turn it off. The butterflies in my stomach were going rampant, at this point it felt like my dream was coming true. Was Ami going to ask me out for a drink or what? I couldn't read the lines that well so I had to wait for what he was going to say. "Well….I've been trying to think of a way to ask you all day, and I didn't want to just straight up and ask when we were working on you drawing to make things awkward. But…." He bit his lip nervously then just came out with it. "would you consider maybe goin' out and having a drink with Billy?" "He's a really great guy and I've known him for years, guess ever since you started here he's had a little crush on you." As the words came out of his mouth, I felt like I was about to break into a million pieces. My world came crashing down faster than the Berlin Wall, I could barely breathe. Things couldn't have been more awkward, Ami's trying to hook me up with his apprentice. I felt like such a dip shit. "Ummm, it sounds great in all, but it wouldn't work tonight. I have a lot to do when I get home…my dogs been pretty anxious lately so I have to take her out whenever I get home." The look on his face said it all, he was disappointed but I'm not going to put myself in an uncomfortable situation. No offense, but Billy just isn't my type. He's a great guy in all and fun to be around, I know it wouldn't work between us. And besides….my heart was really set on Ami, but it looks like my ship has sailed after all. "Alright, its cool. Maybe some other time when you're not busy." He gave me a slight smile before opening the door for me once again. "Tell him sorry, I just usually don't go out this late, and especially after work I just wanna head home."

Once he was out of sight and far enough away to let the tears fall freely from my eyes. I've never felt so stupid and heartbroken at the same time. Getting my hopes up each time Ami and I got closer, thinking we'd become a couple. I couldn't have been more wrong. Hell, I'm sure he had a beautiful, smart, and wonderful woman by now. He has everything a girl could ever want. I felt like curling up in a dark hole and dying, I've had crushes before and dated a few times. But there was something about him I couldn't get out of my mind, and whatever it was I wasn't going to let go until I knew for sure if we'd ever have a chance. Oh god, come to think of it. I bet it was Billy sending me those stupid texts! Ugh, great…tomorrows going to be extremely awkward, I'm sure he'll come up to me and wonder why I didn't accept the date or whatever. I really wish I had a friend to talk to about this personal matter, maybe I could confide in with Megan. Then again, since her and Chris had a thing going she'd probably tell him and he'd tell someone and eventually get back to Ami. So I better not and suck it up like everyone else. Finally, once I got home Leah was waiting for me near the door on her dog bed patiently waiting for her mother to get home. She was the only thing in my life at the time who could really cheer me up. She practically tackled me to the ground soon as I stepped a foot into my apartment. I loved how her stubby little tail wagged whenever I came home, probably the cutest thing you'll ever see. "Who's my pretty girl? Yes, Leah's my pretty girl." That drove her crazy, now this girl loves compliments, she adores them. Just as much as she adores to coat me in slobber. We spent the rest of the night cuddle up on the couch watching tv, but before I knew it we were both passed out. By morning as I was getting ready for work, I noticed I had 3 new text messages on my phone. Unlocking my touch screen then lightly dabbed my message icon to get to them. I was in shock because they were all from Ami, each one apologizing for putting me in an awkward situation last night about Billy. Then once I got to the final and third message he asked if I wouldn't mind meeting him for lunch a few blocks from the shop. This was definitely an opportunity of a lifetime, I wasn't going to pass it up so I quickly texted him back saying I would. Within a few seconds he messaged me back, " ;) thx foo dog, seeya 12" After seeing it, my face turned bright red as the butterflies came back. Maybe I was wrong, I'm open for anything especially if Ami's involved.

Now as I was finishing up minor details of the Foo Dog tattoo for the guy who'd come in the other day asking for one, by which was the sketch Ami helped perfect it for me. It was just a matter of time before Ami walked over to check on my progress with a smile on my face. "Hey, that looks great. Looks like you pulled it off this time eh?" I just rolled my eyes trying to hide my smile then quickly wipe off any excess blood. Next thing I knew, I was done and my client was absolutely pleased. I've never felt so proud of myself until now, I had two people who were satisfied with the results. Let me tell you, it's a wonderful feeling. Once I got him bandaged up he was off, I was left to clean up then get ready to meet Ami for lunch which was in about 10 minutes. So I had to hurry my ass over, I told Jessica to hold off any appointments until I got back then ran out the door trying to slip my coat on at the same time. Before I could get in on completely I ran head first into him without even taking a second glance, we both bumped back holding our heads. I bit down on my lip whimpering then slowly opened one eye seeing him. "Holy shit! You came at me like a bat out of hell, I hope you weren't tryin to kill me." He teased then continued to rub his head, my face turned dark red as I covered my face. "I'm so, so sorry! I thought you were there by now, I just didn't want to be late." The embarrassments just kept on piling on. Will my luck ever change? "Hey, hey don't worry about it. It's not a big deal. People are bound to run head first into each other.

After all, this is New York. There's wall to wall people." "Now let's head over, before I lose the reservation." He grabbed my arm and pulled me forward as he began to speed walk across the street. Reservations? For lunch? Now that seemed a bit sketchy to me. What the hell is going on here? Nothing make sense anymore. Oh well, it's time to let go and let things happen on their own. Upon arrival to the restaurant he quickly opened the door for me and followed close behind. Once recognized by the waitress she escorted us to our table then handed over the menus then walked away to get our drinks. "I know you're probably wondering why I just invited you for lunch. And first and for most I'm sorry about last night. I really didn't mean to put you on the spot, I was just doin' a favor for Billy. He's always had my back and I have his. So everything's good and no awkwardness at the shop either." I don't know what it was, but he was just so genuine and sincere about the whole thing. I'm still trying to figure out what he was getting at. "Ami its ok, you don't have to keep beating the dead horse. Its done and over with, its all good. This isn't the first time I've gone through this." Just then I saw a slight smirk appear from the corner of his mouth, something was up and I had a feeling he wasn't going to make this easy for me. "Alright, I'll drop it. But I just wanted to make sure you're comfortable, last thing I'd want is friction or anything like that." He played around with the linen napkin on the table before resting his arms down watching me. It was apparent he was hiding something because I knew that look, I knew it too well. Once we'd gotten a drink or two in our systems then had our lunch I was getting a little worried because I probably had clients waiting for me. This entire time Ami hadn't mentioned going back to the shop anytime soon, but I had a terrible habit of checking my phone every few minutes. It was almost 1:15 and we were still at lunch. Our conversations mostly consisted about how business was going, tattoos, and any stories that pervious clients had shared. He even asked how my mentor was back home, Ami knew him quite well so I gave him a few tidbits here and there. It felt as if he never wanted us to go back, he'd just keep bringing up more subjects to talk about.

But that all ended when his phone went off, he quickly answered I'm pretty sure it was Jessica wondering where we were. "Yeah, yeah I know. We'll be there in five minutes." The conversation didn't last long, and once he hung up its like he completely transformed back into boss mode because the side of him I saw on occasion was gone. "Well, we better head back. We're backed up on clients today. And the last thing I want is for Jessica to bust my balls for no reason." Next thing I knew we were both out the door and racing back to Wooster Street, but once we got there everyone was gone. Ok, now this is getting really, really weird. Ami slipped his jacket off and hung it back up on the coatrack curiously. "Hello?" He took a few steps toward the front desk peeking in then mumbled, "where the fuck did everyone go?" I walked around the shop looking for any signs of life, but as I saw something crouching down behind one of the sofas. Before I could take a closer look someone grabbed me into the closet and locked the door. To my surprise it was Tommy, he whispered smiling. "Today's Ami's birthday and he has no clue about the surprise party we're throwin for him." All I did was nod and go along with it, next thing I knew Ami was freaking out because he wasn't getting a response, and now that I was hiding too he was probably about to blow the top off the place. It only took a few seconds before everyone jumped out of their hiding places and yelled "SURPRISE!" Jessica and Robear throwing confetti at him while Tim and Billy brought his cake out with sparklers flickering on top. Then Megan walked over holding a small black box with a red bow. "Happy Birthday Ami, this is from all of us to you." After that Tommy led me out of the closet towards him, the look on his face was absolute shock. It must've been 5 whole minutes before he said anything. "You assholes, you all know I hate surprises." He smiled taking the gift from Megan, everyone laughed just as Tim and Billy held the cake up to him. "Make a wish old man, now's your chance of finding a girl to settle down with come true." Tim teased, but just as he was about to blow the candles out, he closed his eyes taking a second then taking in a deep breath and quickly letting it out. We all clapped joyously, Tommy whistling as loud as he could. I never would've known that today was his birthday, I felt stupid and out of the loop. How would I make up for it, everything was planned out so well. Guess I'd have to do it on my own and on a more personal level than business. I wanted to show much appreciation for what he'd done for me.


	2. Chapter 2

Later that afternoon everyone was bumming around after Ami's party; knowing we'd probably have to get back to work but surprisingly he was pretty lenient about it. For that matter, once we all cleaned up most of the crew had left except Ami and I. It seems as though we're always the last ones to leave, no matter what time of day it might be. Was it fate or destiny? I probably doubt that, but you never know. I saw him walking in my direction as I slowly slipped my coat on; there was a light blanket of snow covering the ground, by which is very normal for New York this time of year.

It was around early November and the shop was definitely at its busiest. "So, you planin' on going straight home or what?" He asked in a low tone, I wasn't sure where he was going with this so I just shook my head. "Well I was but not necessarily. Why?" Ami cleared his throat slightly and smiled, "I was wondering if you wanted to go out and have a drink or something? I'm not ready to go home just yet either." I immediately raised an eyebrow, a bit suspicious of his request. "You're not trying to set me up with Billy again, are you?" He threw his hands up quickly shaking his head, "N-no! No! I swear to god I'm not. I told you I was done. I promise. Just please come have a drink with me?"

Well I suppose this'd be a once in a lifetime thing, after all I've mentioned that a million times already. He was almost pleading, what kind of an employee would I be if I said no to my boss? A very bad one "Alright, alright. But just one drink, any more than that I'll be crawling home." I let out a slight giggle and followed him out after he locked up the shop then heading down the block to the nearest hot spot. There was a nice quiet pub up a head, I wasn't in the mood to go to any flashy club or bar. All I wanted to do was have that one drink and head home, I was really tired. My clients have been racking up, I've almost lost my head in the process. Anyway, I followed him to the front of the bar and just ordering a Coke and Rum for myself while he ordered bottle of Bud Light. "Yuck, I don't know how you can drink that crap. I hate beer with a passion. Just looking at it makes me sick to my stomach.' He smirked then popped the top off by using the edge of the bar, "well to me it looks like you're just drinkin' a coke, you're not standing me up are you? I believe you promised me one drink."

I rolled my eyes and held the glass up to his nose. "Does it smell just like Coke to you?" Any who, our promise for one drink had turned into at least five; we were both on the verge of being very drunk. I was so buzzed, I had a hard time following our conversations. My attention span was now gone, all I could remember was laughing so hard I fell off the stool and seeing Ami helping me up off the floor. "O-oh yeah, you're drunk…" He let out a slight chuckle as he held me up. My face was now pressed against his chest, I was giggling over nothing. Goes to show what a low tolerance I have for alcohol.

Before I knew it we were out the door stumbling down the street, the snow was still coming down. I barely felt the cold or snow against my skin. I was enjoying my full on intoxicated high, to me it was like walking on air. For a second I started wandering towards the edge of the sidewalk until Ami quickly grabbed a hold of my coat and pulled me closer to him. "Careful, I don't need an employee getting hit by a car or bus…" "Ha ha ha ha I'd be roadkill…." We both started laughing and kept on walking, which seemed like forever until we were standing in front of a huge building. My gaze kept climbing the height of the massive pile of concrete and brick, mouthing hanging open slightly. "Oh wow…..it goes up so high." Before I could admire the architecture, he took my hand and yanked me inside the building as we rushed up what seemed like twenty flights of stairs. My god, I was already crawling by the third. I whined and begged for him to stop but he just kept pulling me along. "What kind of a building doesn't have an elevator these days?"

I huffed and just let him drag me up to the door of his studio apartment by which was very, very nice. He had wall to wall bay windows which illuminated the living room and kitchen area. His furnishings were very modern and simple, he had paintings and designs. As I managed to admire his home, Ami seemed to be doing the same thing except it wasn't his home….it was me. Butterflies began to flutter in overdrive, unfortunately my buzz was still in control. So from here on out was basically a free for all. I couldn't help but watch him slip out of his coat and blazer, his gaze never left mine and yet no words were exchanged at the time. It almost felt like an eternity before he walked over and began to take my coat off and hesitantly kept his face ever so close to mine.

The chemistry between us was so unbelievably strong that there should have been an octane rating. I just stood before him waiting for something to happen, anything; it only took second just as his lips met mine. After that our small kiss had turned into full blown making out; both stumbling back towards his couch as we both fell onto it simultaneously. However, the sad thing is I don't really remember what happened soon after. Next thing I recall was the sun slightly piercing through the blinds of what looked to be a bedroom. My head was in excruciating pain, it felt as if I had been beat over the head with a mallet. Laying on a soft surface, which I assumed was a bed because it was extremely comfortable and there were pillows behind me with a white comforter on top of my body. I would've enjoyed it more if it wasn't for my pounding headache. So I decided to force myself up and take a good look around, with nothing out of the ordinary I then continued to move until I was shot down by sudden fatigue. "I think I'm dying….." gently cradling my head and staring up at the plain white ceiling I began to wonder where my drinking partner had gone.

Just then, I heard footsteps heading towards my direction, of course I was right. Ami was standing in front of me with a big stupid grin on his face while holding a cup of coffee. "Morning sunshine, did you sleep well? I sure hope so because you're cleaning up the mess you left in my bathroom." I couldn't stand to see how disgustingly cheerful he was. He's worried about some puke here or there while I'm practically on my death bed. However, I recall him begging me to go out for one drink, ONE drink not twelve. So he can pay for the damn cleaning himself or the replacement, he was the one who egged me on. " Really? But weren't you the one who asked me out for one drink?" I frowned then slowly began to slide off the bed, at that point my head was spinning and began feeling worse.

Ugh, what's the point of getting up this second? I just laid back and covered my face. "Well yeah, that's true but it's not like I forced the drinks down your throat either." He giggled then set the coffee cup down on his nightstand then sat down in a chair near his bed. "Oh hey, wanna see the video of you dancing it up on the bar?" Once he said that I shot straight up, suddenly my hangover was instantly gone as well as my heart stopped. "W-what? What video?" I stared straight at him with a look of panic on my face, he whipped his phone out smirking and showed me a picture of me passed out on the floor. "I was just kidding. Relax before you get your panties in a twist.

I wouldn't have ever let you get that drunk, honest." Ami sat back watching me curiously then leaned forward, "are you alright? You don't look so good…."but before I had a chance to answer, my body flung forward as I leapt towards the bathroom and just gave into the porcelain god before me. It must've been a good 15 minutes before I was curled up on the floor hugging a towel then going in and out of consciousness.

Hours had gone by, because when I awoke I was now laying in his bed again covered up with a cold wet rag on my forehead. I heard soft voices coming outside the door even though they were faint I immediately recognized Tim and Ami's. Great, I bet he was invited over to 'rub in' my miserable and agonizing state. I wasn't sure how long it would be before I was feeling better again, but I didn't really feel comfortable staying at his apartment. I should be at home trying to take care of myself because it's a little embarrassing to have your boss take care of you.

"So what the hell did you two do last night? From what I hear, I don't think I've ever heard of anyone getting so sick off of booze." Tim did his best to keep his voice down while Ami just spoke in his regular tone not even caring if I heard or not. "I just asked if she'd go out and have a drink with me, it's not like I knew she'd have like five after. How was I supposed to know she'd cut loose then pass out on my living room floor? It's not like we did anything." I couldn't make out much after that because I managed to pass right out and sleep the rest of the day away.


End file.
